


Resonance

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wakes John from a nightmare and comforts him in the only way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resonance

John jerked in his sleep, gunfire echoing in his head and heart. Suddenly the cool length of a familiar, naked, body pressing against his back. A tiny whimper escaped as he clawed towards wakefulness, a long arm gracefully wrapping around him, warm breath in his hair.

Soft lips pressed against his shoulder, drawing him to the present. Sherlock's heart beat strong against his back as one hand ghosted along his stomach. His cock twitched, waking faster than the rest of him. The soft kiss changed to a nibble, nurturing the growing warmth in his belly.

Sherlock rolled him onto his stomach. John sighed contentedly and pillowed his head in his arms as Sherlock tugged his pants off. The bed shifted as he leaned forward to work his mouth and tongue down John's spine, worshiping every vertebrae. John moaned, nightmare quickly fading under the hot, wet touch. Sherlock. Safe. Home.

Reaching the cleft of his arse, Sherlock gently parted his thighs. John moaned again, rocking slowly against the bed as his mouth dipped lower. A ragged cry ripped from his throat as his tongue dragged across the tight muscle. Every thought fled as he pressed his tongue inside, spreading John open with obscene wet noises, hands clenching his thighs.

John gasped as the tongue was replaced by slick fingers, then thumbs, leaving him feeling gaping open, needing to be filled. He whimpered as Sherlock withdrew, feeling the bed shifting. He drew his knees up more, offering the man everything, canting his hips and earning a low chuckle. Sherlock’s breath was hot as he leaned over and kissed John’s neck before positioning himself and gently pressing against his entrance.

“Please,” whispered John, eyes squeezed shut as he adjusted to Sherlock’s thickness. His lover moved carefully, slowly, giving him time to adjust. “Full,” he moaned as Sherlock finally seated himself.

“You are mine, John,” he whispered in his ear. Long fingers carded his short hair. He could feel Sherlock throbbing inside of him, but he did not yet move. It was reassuring, this weight, this fullness, these hands on his body. A soft kiss brushed the back of his throat. John whimpered, thrusting minutely against the bed.

“I have you.” Sherlock hand ghosted down his side, soothing. John relaxed, slowly opening his eyes and turning his head to look over his shoulder. Starting to thrust, Sherlock leaned down and captured his lips in a tender kiss. He opened to him in every way, feeling Sherlock’s tongue sliding past his teeth, filling his mouth the way he was filling his body, the way he filled John’s heart.

Sherlock moved slowly. John could feel every bit of drag inside of himself, and it was marvelous. He closed his eyes again and just let his lover take him slowly. He moved one hand to touch himself and Sherlock tugged him up onto his knees. He batted John’s hand away and wrapped one slicked hand around his cock, stroking John at the same speed as his thrusts. “Just feel, John.”

John moaned, helpless in Sherlock’s arms. He felt so close and yet so far. Tears threatened the corners of his eyes. Sherlock kissed the middle of his back. “I won’t let you go.” His voice rumbled down John’s spine, adding more gravity, tying him down to the here and now.

“Yes,” John panted. “Sherlock.”

Sherlock started moving faster. John tried muffling his cries against his arm. But Sherlock reached forward and moved him. “No, I want to hear you.”

“Sherlock,” he groaned again, rocking now, needing the movement.

“Come for me, John.”

One more stroke and John did so, crying out loudly, the world whiting out as he pulsed in Sherlock’s hand.

When he was aware again, Sherlock was settling him onto a softer mattress. He was vaguely aware that meant he’d been carried downstairs to Sherlock’s room. The man climbed into bed and pulled the sheet over them. John opened his eyes and grasped Sherlock’s hands, staring into his silver-blue eyes. Sherlock swallowed and moved closer, pressing knees against knees, hands clasped together almost as if in prayer. “I love you,” said John softly.

Sherlock’s eyes went wider. John smiled softly and leaned in to kiss him before tucking his head below Sherlock’s chin. He didn’t need to hear the words, he already knew the truth. Sherlock tugged one hand free and pulled John even closer against his chest. Hearing Sherlock’s heartbeat was all the proof John needed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
